Chisaki Hayashi
|height = 152 cm |bloodtype = B |homeplace = Saitama |type = Pop |brand = Vivid Kiss |colour = Yellow |generation = Crystal Generation |favoriginal = Mirai Asuka |successorname = Ema Hinata the 12th |media = @Chi~shi |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Shine Royal Academy |episode = Aikatsu Shine! Episode 0: Opening Ceremony!}} Chisaki Hayashi (林千咲) is a second-year middle schooler at Shine Royal Academy, whose favourite brand is Vivid Kiss. Bio Appearance Chisaki has deep lavender eyes and long citrine hair tied in high twintails, which are usually decorated with a white puffball and red ribbons. She wears red blossom shaped earrings and a gray necklace. Personality Chisaki generally seems to be a calm and mature girl, however, when she is alone or with her close friends, she lets her child personality out and turns into a lively airhead. Background Chisaki grew up in Saitama. At the age of six, she started to take aerobic gymnastic lessons. She only became interested in idols at the age of 12. Family Chisaki has a little brother named Taiki, who is 5 years and 7 months younger than her. Relationships SRA Students= *Waka Yu - Waka was the first SRA idol Chisaki interracted with, and she also made her consider becoming an idol. *Yura Rika - Chisaki looks up to Yura when it comes to modeling, and she is also Chisaki's favourite Shining! member. *Luna Aoki - Chisaki's roommate and first friend she made at SRA. They happened to have an intense exchange of views after Chisaki's Vivid Kiss audition, which could have endangered their friendship, but both of the girls realised their mistake and in the end it only make their friendship grow stronger. Chisaki likes when the two of them practise together, and she is also trying to help Luna become more self-confident. *June Akimoto - Chisaki's roommate at SRA, who at first seemed cold, but they became good friends later. The two of them together with Chisaki's brother Taiki won the Easter hunt, and earned the first performance of the first years. Chisaki considers June her rival, and it hit her greatly when June decided to graduate from SRA, but she accepted it and supports June nevertheless. *Mochi Hyūga - Mochi was the one to give Chisaki the nickname "Chishi". Chisaki looks up to her when it comes to figure skating, and would like to become Mochi's skating partner one day. *Ayu Watanabe - Both of them share the love for Vivid Kiss, a brand they primary use. Chisaki once won the auditon over her because Ayu wasn't trying which made Chisaki feel a bit uneasy. *Tsubaki Nagai - Tsubaki helped Chisaki when she was feeling unsure about her singing for her first audition, and she learned to depend on Tsubaki when it comes to some singing issues. |-|Others= *Taiki Hayashi - Chisaki's younger brother whom she is very close with. She used to play football with him and his friend regularly, but now that she has become an idol she can't spend as much time at home. *Hiroto Hayashi - Chisaki and Taiki's father. He at first wasn't too happy about his daughter leaving Saitama to attend SRA, but because her loves his daughter, he supports her dream. *Hotaru Hayashi - Chisaki and Taiki's mother. She also was a bit worried about letting Chisaki leave home becuase her daughter helped her a lot in the household, but seeing Chisaki being happy as an idol, she is glad for her daughter. Idol Activities Chisaki attends dance and model class at the Shine Royal Academy. She also temporarily attended singing class which was recommended to her by Tsubaki Nagai. Her aura consists of dandelion flowers spiraling around her. Later on she is also covered in yellow glow. Auditions & Competitions *AS018/04/29 Vivid Kiss Spring PR Audition (Placed 3rd) *AS018/06/07 Idol Ranking Competition AS018 (Placed 20th) *AS018/09/25 Vivid Kiss Autumn PR Audition (Placed 1st) *AS019/06/07 Idol Ranking Competition AS019 (Placed 19th) Songs The list of songs that Chisaki has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Shining Sky on The G String *Tsudzukeru Riyuu! - Character song Coords This is the list of coord Chisaki Hayashi owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Yellow Princess Coord (N) ;Others *Blue Denim Colorful Coord (N) *Strike Seaside Coord (N) *Juicy Skip Coord (N) |-|Pop Brands= ;Vivid Kiss *Lucky Holiday Coord (N) *Paint Art Coord (N) *Checked Splatter Coord ® - designed and given to Chisaki by June Akimoto *Cheerful Seaside Coord (PR) - given to Chisaki as reward at Autumn Collection PR audition |-|Other Brands= ;Dream'n Queen *Royal Glamor Coord ® - given to Chisaki by Yura Rika ;Fluffy Cloud *Fluffy Glass Coord ® - given to Chisaki at Vivid Kiss & Fluffy Cloud collaboration shooting ;Moonlight Tear *Ice Dance Coord ® - Chisaki's first design modified by Crystal Sora Discography ;Singles Featured In Trivia *Her favourite flower is dandelion. *She is the first 1st Year of the AS018/19 school year to receive a Premium Rare. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:Middle School Category:Pop Idols Category:SRA Category:Idols Category:MSYear2 Category:Vivid Kiss